Beautiful Life
by itsrainingacorns
Summary: The Doctor is going to check out the hospital, soon he'll meet Martha and take her away. But, what if he didn't? What if, on his way in the building he spoted a young woman crying and went to try and comfort her?
1. Prologue

"Terminal. Did she really say that? It can't be." My thoughts whirled so quickly it made me dizzy. I sat on the nearby bench and closed my eyes. I shouldn't have done that. With my eyes closed I was stuck inside my own mind, no distractions. I quickly opened my eyes again as the tears started to pool and threaten to overflow. "No. Not here. You can not do this here." I scolded. "Keep yourself together." I looked down and blinked away the tears, but the lump in my throat remained. That's when he sat beside me. Imagine being in such a state as I was and a stranger invites themselves to sit only inches away from you. "Hello." He greeted me cheerily. I looked up slowly and met his eyes with a look of confusion. What was he doing? Clearly I was upset. Why wouldn't he just leave me alone. "I'm the Doctor." He offered a hand to shake. I just looked at it. "I'm sorry but I've had more than my fill of doctors for the day." I responded. "No, not that sort of Doctor." He quickly corrected. I looked him over. "Then exactly what sort are you?" That made him think a moment. " I... well, i'm not sure. I guess that's for you to decide." "Not to be rude, but i've got my own dilemmas right now. I haven't got time for yours." I snapped. I hadn't meant to be rude, it just sort of came out that way. But neither my words nor tone seemed to faze him one bit. That's when the raining started. Not a normal rain that begins as a sprinkle and gradually gets harder, no, it came as an immediate downpour. I didn't care much about getting wet but he took my hand and for some reason I followed him inside. Something about him... either way, i'm glad I did. So began my adventures with the doctor.


	2. Chapter 1

As we got inside, we stopped by the window, watching the rain streaming down. I turned to look at the man still holding my hand. "What a strange man." I thought, curiosity coursing through me. "Why haven't I let go yet? Why did I feel like I could trust him?" I was suddenly yanked back to the moment when someone down the hall starting screaming about the rain. I looked back to the window. It took me a moment to catch on. The rain... It was going up. I only saw it for an instant before I was pulled away from the glass, still attached at the hand to the interesting stranger. We hurried down the hall, passing the group of medical students that had been in my room that morning and then the man in a full leather suit and black helmet that had run into me when I was walking in the night before. I wanted to ask where this "doctor" was taking me but I had trouble catching my breath. Without warning, the floor beneath my stumbling feet started shaking and I fell to my knees. The Doctor dropped as well and a rolling shelf toppled over on us, spilling medical supplies. I covered my head with my arms and laid still. One minute later, It stopped as suddenly as it had started. The lights flickered and dust sprinkled from the ceiling. The Doctor quickly got to his feet and lifted the shelf off of me then offered his hand again. I took it as screams filled the air. Dozens of terrified voices, wailing. I got to my feet and the doctor made sure I was steady before we started running again. We went to the closest room with a window. As we entered, the doctor continued toward the window I noticed beside the open door, an elderly woman lying on the ground, a wound on her head, bleeding. I stopped suddenly, letting our hands separate and went to her side. I helped her sit up and put pressure to the wound to stop the trickling red. "The moon!" I heard the Doctor's excited voice. "We're on the-" his words cut off as he turned around and saw what I was doing. He asked a medical student nearby to help. As Miss Jones wrapped up the woman's head, I allowed the doctor to lead me to the window. Before me was a view that stopped my heart a moment. Dark rock, craters, dust, nothing living. Above the rock, in the sky, was earth. Earth. In the sky. "We're-we're on the moon." I whispered in awe. The Doctor grinned "I know, isn't it amazing?"


End file.
